


The Tree

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: A short story of Persephone and an extraordinary tree.
Kudos: 4





	The Tree

There's a glowing white tree near Mount Olympus. Only the immortals could saw the tree, yet until this day no one dares to climb the tree because no one knows the exact height of the tree, the tree was extremely tall, even taller than Mount Olympus itself. But the unexplainable height of the tree attracted a certain goddess to climb it.

Since she was a young kid, she believed, despite the height of tree, there must be the top of the tree. But as always, Demeter discouraged her to climb the tree. Most of the Olympians including Zeus believed a race of divine beings powerful than them, even more powerful than the Titans dwelled at the top of the tree. But Persephone didn't believing such a rumour.

When Persephone reached the top end of the of the blue sky, she glanced at vast black space around her, and stars became visible. When she glanced down, she saw large continents of the Earth, some were green and some where light brown, with vast ocean surrounding them. 

As she climbed higher, she noticed the Earth became smaller and smaller as if she spotted a blue marble in a distance.

She encountered a lot of things during her climbing. Various types of planets, colourful clouds with bright stars, wandering space rocks, and even flying strange objects (possibly alien spaceships).

Day by day, she climbed, climbed and climbed. She still not reaching the top of the tree, yet her ambitions to reach the top never fades.

Until one day, when she spotted glowing clouds shrouded the top of the tree. She believed that she almost reached the top of the tree. 

Wasting no more time, she continued her climbing, hoping to reach the top.

And finally, after last hours of climbing, she reached the top of tree. The vast space here are dark blue with gigantic blue and pink clouds everywhere, gigantic flying creatures flying nearby the tree and bright stars shining among the clouds. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her immortal life, she watched it in awe.

She did it. She reached the top of the tree that no immortals wanted to climb it. And much to her amusement, she didn't spotted any divine beings dwelling here.

And that's when she noticed a young winged girl in colorful armor, armed with a strange sword in her hand, flying nearby her. Their eyes glanced towards each other before the girl flew away. 

When she thinked back about the rumours, did her father speak the truth?

The end.


End file.
